


Free The Animal

by Stirling14



Category: Phan Dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stirling14/pseuds/Stirling14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil reaches a turning point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free The Animal

-inspired by the Sia song ‘free the animal’ from her album ‘1000 forms of fear’-

Dan was working in his room when he heard it – a crash from the front door at it swung open with a loud bang.   
“Phil? Is that you? …I really hope it is – otherwise I’ve made a rookie horror movie mistake” Dan jested as he wandered out of his room into the living room to find Phil leaning back against the now closed front door. His head was hung forwards as he heaved in huge gulps of air, his shock of black fringe covering his eyes.   
“Phil? You okay?...” Dan asked warily as he strode across the room to Phil – “what happened?” He knew Phil had been out at Zoe’s book launch and he’d have gone out with the group on the town afterwards, but he was back an hour or so earlier than expected surely…he checked his watch, yeah, only 1am.  
“I…Dan.” Phil murmured, his voice sounded strange to Dan, “I need…”, he looked up, and ice blue eyes stared into brown. Dan frowned in mild alarm, reaching an arm out to comfort Phil, whatever was going on.   
As Dan’s hand touched Phil’s shoulder, Phil responded as though he’d received an electric shock, a sharp intake of breath was followed by the words Dan hadn’t expected - “No. Now. You – now.”   
Phil grabbed Dan roughly by the shoulders and swung him round to pin him to the door, bringing his hands into Dan’s hair and grasping tightly, he pressed his lips to Dan’s – hard, urgent, demanding. Dan’s body seemed frozen in shock, every muscle rigid, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Then suddenly, as Phil’s lips softened slightly and the kiss became deeper, yet somehow still just as urgent and needing, Dan felt everything melt and ignite at the same time. He moaned openly into Phil’s mouth.  
“Oh god.” Phil muttered hotly, pulling away to graze his teeth along Dan’s neck “I want you, all of you Dan. You’re mine.” He began to suck a bruise onto Dan’s pale skin.  
Dan whimpered, letting his head fall back, chest heaving and feeling giddy and wild – what was happening?! What was he doing – with Phil of all people? Yet it seemed so insanely right – and oh my Christ, Phil was an animal. Dan’s arms flailed slightly around Phil’s waist as he felt the marks blossom across his skin, the nerves in his neck seeming hardwired to his groin, he felt himself grow achingly hard.  
Phil, done with having Dan fully clothed and against the front door, twisted him around and walked him backwards into his room, breath ragged as he kissed him the whole way, tongue expertly exploring Dan’s mouth, planning how to take the sexy brunette apart piece-by-piece. He pushed Dan down onto the bed and quickly ridded him of his jumper and t-shirt.   
Dan felt like his heart was about to fly out of his mouth as he stared up at Phil looming over him, looking like some kind of feral sex-god, now also shirtless, he thought he would fall apart as Phil’s tongue swiped over the side of his top lip.   
“Oh my god..” Dan whispered, he’d never felt so aroused and scared in his whole life – and he’d never wanted something so badly.  
Phil’s eyes softened slightly as he saw Dan underneath him, he playfully raised one eyebrow as he tugged down Dan’s jeans and ran his nose alongside Dan’s still clothed erection, breathing in the musky, heady scent of him.  
Dan had raised himself up onto his elbows to stare hungrily and helplessly down at Phil, their eyes locked as Phil’s tongue ran across the head of his clothed cock, and Dan whimpered.   
“Please – oh god Phil please, please just please.” He couldn’t articulate anything properly, Phil knew what he wanted, he didn’t have to specify. He felt his heartbeat in his ears as Phil pulled down his boxers and the cool air hit his groin, and suddenly warmth.  
“Oh my god, umrhgfgfffff….” Phil’s mouth was amazing. Dan didn’t even know what was happening anymore, he just knew Phil’s mouth was around his cock, and nothing else in the entire universe mattered. He fell back off his elbows and his hands gripped the duvet around his head, he clenched the sheets tightly and all he could do was moan.  
Phil was loving this. He loved the control he had over Dan, just by having his cock in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside, before swirling it around the head – then bobbing his head up and down in a steady, relentless rhythm. He pinned Dan’s wriggling, desperate hips down with his hands. He was going to have Dan, all of him. He leant forwards and took Dan into his throat, deep-throating him.   
Dan’s eyes shot open, he felt that feeling pool in the pit of his stomach, his breath quickening as Phil took all of him in – “I’m gonna – Phil, I can’t-“…then suddenly all the stimulation was gone, and Phil was looming over him once again. Dan let all the air out of his chest in a whoosh of breath, and whimpered “No, please, I need to c-“ His sentence was cut off with a rough kiss, Phil’s hand around his leaking cock, he heard Phil whisper raggedly in his ear, “Not yet, I’m having you Dan, all of you.”, Phil knelt up and licked Dan’s precum off of his hand leisurely, maintaining eye contact.  
Dan almost came right there and then in Phil’s hand.   
“Oh god yes, oh please..” Dan watched as Phil stood up and tugged down his jeans and boxers. Dan’s eyes ran over Phil’s beautiful body, pale and perfect, a hairless chest, flat stomach and sharp V, then his gorgeous, thick cock - he looked around 7 inches long to top it all off – he was amazing.  
And then suddenly he was everywhere, Phil slid two lubed fingers up into Dan, as his other hand stroked Dan’s cock, and he licked Dan’s balls. Dan was moaning freely into the warm air of the room, once again grasping at the sheets behind his head, shaking like a leaf on the pavement, about to be blown away by the wind.   
As Phil gradually added a third finger, then a fourth, Phil edged Dan closer to orgasm, then away again – teasing him mercilessly, his eyes once again had that hot, hard icy edge to them again, looking up at Dan as he licked the head of his cock as his fingers scissored him open.  
Dan felt insane. He needed to cum so badly – but he wanted, no, he needed Phil inside him so badly he felt he would die if it didn’t happen.  
And then suddenly, Phil was leaning over him, sucking on his neck, and then he slowly slid into Dan inch by inch, opening him up, stretching him open with his thick, hard cock.  
“Ohhhhmmmmuummfffff ummghh Phill!” Nothing had ever felt this good. Dan couldn’t stop himself making noise, those noises turning into whimpers as Phil lightly bit Dan’s lower lip, his eyes narrowed dangerously and he pumped into Dan again and again, fucking him hard, animalistic in his movements and expressions.  
“I told you – all of you Dan. Mine. You’re fucking mine.” Phil’s voice was low and rough. Dan felt a thrill of danger and arousal shoot through him like an arrow as Phil swore. And then suddenly, Phil was fucking him even harder, and everything seemed to explode.  
“OH JESUS – OH – OH GOD PHIL!” Dan’s hands clawed Phil’s back as he came – hard. Ribbons of white cum shot out of his cock over and over, covering his stomach, and Phil fucked him all the way through it. He’d never cum so hard or so much in his whole life.   
Dan sent Phil over the edge into his own orgasm, hot cum erupted from the end of Phil’s cock into Dan, he pumped load after load into Dan, all the while moaning helplessly, ferally, endlessly.   
And then suddenly it was over. Phil pulled out of Dan and fell on his side, all the adrenaline and testosterone rush worked out of him. And Dan was by his side, so beautiful, so wrecked, his cum still streaked over his chest. The mental image would be with Phil forever – he looked so perfect.   
Dan rolled over and kissed Phil slowly, lazily, lovingly. Looking deeply into Phil’s eyes, he whispered “Jesus Phil, what made you free the animal eh?”  
Phil grinned as his chest heaved, getting his breath back “I saw two guys at this bar while we were all out, a brunette and a black haired guy, making out against the bathroom door…and it just all made sense suddenly, so I ran all the way her-“  
Phil’s words were cut off by Dan kissing him again.


End file.
